Into the Black and Out of a Mad Starry Filled Mind
by Adria626
Summary: John and Helen in Into the Black were so realistically charismatically angry and he seemed so sincere. I had to write something to make the end better. This is my spin on how it should have been. I hope you enjoy this immensely.
1. Chapter 1

**Into the Black and Out of a Mad Starry Filled Mind**

Helen could not wrap her head around the reasons why John would risk everything in order to be with her. She wanted to hate him, but a part of her knew he was partially correct. If they would not have taken the damned Source Blood they could have indeed been together, had more than one child, been deliriously happy.

Anger replaced the unwarranted love she still felt for the man. But damn it all to hell her body still wanted him. Being this close to John always led to inappropriate thoughts and unbearable fantasies mingled in with sensual dreams that made her more than a little hot and bothered whenever she did end up falling asleep.

The John she knew was gone. And yet, if she imagined hard enough she could picture him as he used to be. That man—that part of him knew just how much their contemptuously measly to seriously insane to justifiably true attempts to be together weren't always one sided.

She remembered back at Oxford whenever she had been unreasonably angry John would calm her down by gentle caresses and loving words. She wanted none of that now, just his hands on her body as an apology for letting Worth live—twice.

"I was just following my heart."

"If who I am now means nothing to you that you would risk everything just so you could bed me in some other time, that's not love John."

The look he gave her was one of confusion and pain. When she turned around the leer turned to one of understanding and passion. He grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"How dare you touch me after what you've done!"

"Ah but that's what you want isn't it, for me to touch you?"

"What I want is to never see you again, but somehow I don't think that's very likely is it?"

"Oh no, not very likely at all."

Helen punched him so hard her wrist broke.

"God damn you John! Why must you ruin everything?"

"Everything my dear; why that's quite the elaborate statement."

"It's true, BLOODY HELL!" She grabbed her wrist, trying fleetingly to pop it back into joint.

"Of course I want you, you idiot! I always want you. I want to feel if your touch and to see if your kisses have changed in the last hundred or more years."

"I love you Helen. I promised once for all eternity. Do you still love me?"

"I do love you John, but it's not that simple anymore is it?"

"Has it ever been simple darling?"

"No and don't call me darling."

"Oh but you love it when I do."

"Go screw yourself."

"Ah but you implied that you wanted me to screw you. Perhaps against the wall, on the ground, or would you rather me take you until you're screaming and shaking in my arms amongst the computers?"

"God John this is madness." Her mind didn't know what to think. It was as if her heart and mind where in constant war with each other. Her brain grabbing onto her heart, begging it not to fall into John arms once more. She really didn't know which one to listen to, so she blocked out both and went with her instincts. And her instincts told her to allow him to do anything he wanted to her because she wanted the same.

"We're all a little mad my dear; some of us just more than others. I dare say you must be very madly in need of me for you to take this sort of action and act very unlike yourself. I am enjoying this part of you immensely." He smiled charmingly down at her, his body pressed against hers in the most provocative manner possible.

"I am not acting out of character or wildly in need of you." Even to her own ears it sounded like a lie told not at all well.

"Shall we see?"

"Please John…" She begged, but she wasn't quite sure what exactly she was begging for. For him to stop? For him to continue? She didn't care as long as he didn't leave.

"Please do this?" He unbuttoned her pants so fast she barely had time to react, and even less time when he suddenly pressed two fingers into her very wet and needy center.

Her scream of surprise echoed and bounced off the walls.

"You never were or could be quiet, even when it was of the utmost importance that you be so. I recall you being very vocal and wordy during our various escapades."

"Shut up and touch me like you mean it and haven't for over a hundred years."

"I do mean it my dear. I mean it very much."

"Oh for the love of God John stop talking."

"As the lady wishes." As soon as he said it he wished he hadn't. And yet when she smiled at him he knew this could truly be a new beginning for them.

Helen grabbed onto his shoulders for leverage, her knees all of a sudden weaker than twenty two seconds ago. Her head swam with a desire she hadn't felt with any other man since they had last done 'this'.

"John…" Helen laid her head on his chest and moaned loudly.

"That's not even close to a scream my dear. Perhaps I should double my efforts."

"I don't care what you do, as long as you don't stop. God John I'm so close."

"I seem to recall a woman who loved it when I made her come five times a night. Shall we see if that woman still enjoys such intense pleasure?"

"Yes, oh…John…yes!"

"My name Helen I want you to scream my name until you can't even remember your own. I've done it before; I know I can do it again. Scream for me Helen. Let go of all those inhibitions you have as head of the Sanctuary, just be Helen for a few minutes. Allow me to break through all your barriers and remind you what it's like to be a woman in the arms of the man who loves, wants, needs, and very much desires to give you what you need in return for a few short minutes in your arms."

She could feel the pleasure throughout his speech build up into a crescendo that at any moment would make her crumple in electrifyingly hot, intense pleasure.

"JOHN! Stars filled her vision. She held onto him tighter, ignoring the pain in her wrist.

"Kiss me John, Worth can wait until we're finished. I haven't had you in so many years I want you in me right now, but now is not the place."

"I do like the way you think." He did as she asked, his lips softly caressing hers.

"A proper kiss John."

He ran his fingers through her hair and then grabbed a handful of curls, crashing his lips onto hers; forcing her mouth open, their tongues dueling for dominance.

The breath was knocked out of her. She had nearly forgotten how passionate John could be as a lover.

"Take me to London John; to my room."

"Do I have to scurry from your bedroom before dawn?"

"We have three hours; make love to me John. Remind me of the man I know you still are; make me remember the days and nights at Oxford. Please for three hours make me think the world isn't totally wonko and bonkers. I want that normalcy back, I want you back, and I want us back the way we were before everything went to hell in a hand basket. Please John; make me forget the pain of not having you in my life and in my arms."

"They'll be the best three hours of your life."

John led her out of the tunnels and teleported them to the room they had conceived their daughter in; and unbeknownst to them something else akin to nine to ten words ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thunder, Lightnin' and Insatiable Temptuous Love…or:**

**What happens ****after a not so quick rain storm in which everything seems cleared away. That is if the lightning didn't screw with the thunder and burn all the bloody hazy contemptuous evil away.**

Helen's room was just as she had left it when she had halfway escaped James's insanely morose not so much comforting roughly coerced embrace and moved to Old City in 1970.

James was many things, but when it came to private courters he tended to leave well enough alone and not touch anything and make sure Nigel didn't pilfer anything—invisible or not. Helen had only shot Nigel once and it was quite by accident seeing as she thought he was Nikola tiptoeing into her room while she was dressed less than societies' standards of appropriate.

James was still a good man, just not the man for her. Where John had a temper, James had a contemptuous anger mixed with cruel words and sarcasm that would make her cry silently as he held her when he tried to halfheartedly apologize for his abhorrent behavior. After a few times of lying in his arms and trying her best to escape and still find a reason to stay with him she realized he was no longer the man she had learned to love.

John had only made Helen cry once; when she found out what he had become; a murderer. Somehow the realization of James's character almost destroyed her more than John's. A question of why had always plagued her. She figured she had loved John too much to really dislike or hate him, let alone hold anything over his head when she knew deep down inside it really wasn't his fault.

Helen led John to the bed, noticing that he had somehow removed his jacket while she had been musing. Maroon blankets sunk under them as she melted into his arms.

He amorously kissed her neck with an intensity that caused her hips to roll into his pants.

"I can feel you John. I've wanted to feel you for over a hundred years. Please, make love to me."

Helen knew how wrong this was—to fall back in his the trap that was his lust for her body and her love for him. Hell he hadn't proved he had loved her in years, for words did not convince her in any way that she still held a place in his heart.

And yet she found her body no longer cared to listen to her heart's reason and logic. She could really give a damn about him loving her, as long as he didn't stop touching her with those hands.

God knew how she wanted this man. Desire, burning and slightly overwhelming and toxic, intoxicating, and a tad bit intimidating, so much it took what breath she had away-ran through her veins like a drug. It felt akin to getting shocked unexpectedly from an electric or hot wire fence.

That pure feeling of pleasure cascaded throughout her body several times. At first she thought it was the after effects of her first orgasm but she soon realized that John had once again gotten her pants off and his head was now in between her legs.

She had no words, only pants; sighs, moans, and the occasional scream of his name and ear-splitting scream escaped her lungs. Words were not necessary.

"Helen come for me again. I know you want to… you just have let go my dear. Stop thinking for once and just let go. Don't think of how this could be wrong, think about how good it feels. Come now Helen."

His words undid whatever had held her back and she almost instantly broke under his ministrations.

"John please I need you now. I want you in me. Please John I've waited too long to take this slow anymore." She tried her best to rub against his, what she was sure was a painfully hard erection.

"Thank god Helen." He filled her in one powerful thrust, a primal scream ripped from the back of her throat.

"You feel so amazing John. Harder. Take me John; take me as hard as you can."

"Oh Helen what you do to me…" He did has she asked and in no time at all John found him collapsing on her as he filled her in ways that she had never known.

She released one last time with his name once again on her lips and tried her best not to fall asleep.

"Would you be so kind as to make love to me at least a few times more before I go jaunting through time?"

"Oh yes. I have one question though: Will you marry me?"

"I do believe you have already asked me that question John. Do you not recall my answer? But since you seem to have forgotten, the answer is still the same…yes. For all eternity, yes."

"Marry me now before you go. We can go to the roof…your favorite place in the world other than my embrace." He said this with a smirk and a laugh that had her in a fit of giggles.

"The roof it is, but you have something to do before we are to be married. I remember a question being asked. I think it should be answered, don't you?"

Helen rolled them over so she could be on top of him. She almost laughed at the incredulous expression on his handsome face.

"I think that can be arranged. Shall we continue?"

Two and a half hours later, both of them lay sated and breathing hard, wrapped in each other's arms.

"I've forgotten how insatiable you can be woman. I look forward to more of this part of you. I've desperately missed it."

"Oh John what you don't know…I've barely even started. Alas there is a certain couple I know intimately well that should get married before one of them has to go on a perilous mission."

"Then we should get dressed, have we the energy for such endeavors and meander our way towards the roof without getting caught. Too bad we aren't invisible or in possession of an invisible cloak."

"I have it under good authority that the EM shield is down. How easily you forget. I suppose it's my fault really, I never wanted you around, for I'm afraid I would have jumped you before you knew what was happening."

Her evil smile almost had her being ridden by him once more, but he knew she was most likely done for a while. He himself was exhausted.

"My you are a naughty girl, Helen Magnus. I'll be sure to punish you properly when you return." His grin reached his eyes, making her smile genuinely in return.

"The roof it is. Who will be directing this wondrous affair?"

"We will. It doesn't have to be true with the law, just with us, and I can think of no place else than the roof. I seem to remember a man who couldn't get enough of me on said roof. We must have traumatized so many pigeons, Tesla must have been horrified."

"Tesla needs to be horrified once in a while." She knew John knew of Tesla's faulty affection for her and how she would never return his affection to any degree other than flirting to keep him from mauling her with dirty jokes and his body when she found herself desperate and willing to screw anyone. John knew all this, but he didn't say a word.

John got dressed in his pants and dress shirt, watching as she did the same in her black top and pants. If he had not read _Children of_ _Dune_ he would have been against them wearing black.

Rain pelted them, cold rain, freezing almost acid rain.

"You sure this is a good idea? We have a warm bed to say our vows. I don't particularly care to die of hypothermia Helen!" John shouted over the thunder and heavy rain.

"It'll only take a moment. We're immortal, I'm sure we can suffer through a little rain. Besides this was not my idea in the first place. Suck it up Johnny." She tried sounding irritated but her body hummed too much from what they had done to even try to find a reason to be angry with him anymore.

"You call this a little rain?"

"Say your bloody vows John or I'll be tempted to seduce you in the rain and make you forget how dangerous and stupid this all is." Helen held her arms together. Damn this was so, so cold.

"Helen Magnus I take you to be my lovely wedded wife; to hold and protect. In sickness and health, till death do us part or eternity takes us together." John didn't know whether he was crying or the rain was causing his allergies to act up. But either way he was far too emotional.

Helen repeated his speech word for word; her lips trembling and her body shaking.

John held her close to him as they kissed and sealed their eternal pact with each other. He held her for a good ten minutes, interminably giving her wet kisses.

They had noticed the rain. They had noticed the thunder. They had not noticed the lightning or the fact that now that they were soaked through and through they'd be more likely to get struck by said lightning.

John felt it first. Pain and then his nerves being unjustifiably ripped from his skin.

Helen let go of him in shock. Her instincts told her to go to him, but then she saw the energy creature being pulled out of him. She allowed the lightning to do what Tesla had failed to do in all his attempts.

When it was over, John smiled and collapsed in Helen's arms.

John found himself in a shower, naked, sitting next to Helen.

"I have to go John. I wish I didn't but I do. I said three hours and it's been that. I need to know if you have the power to take me back to Worth's lab."

John opened his eyes and shook his head yes. He placed his pants on his body and very carefully transported her to Worth's lab, never holding her so close to him in all the time he had known her.

The kiss she gave him was one of love and passion, one that brought tears to his eyes.

He knew she would find a way back, and he told her as much.

"I'd die here without you. Please kill Worth or at least stop him before he does anymore damage to the timeline. I love you Helen Druitt; more than anything or anyone in this world."

"I know what year Worth intends to go to and how and where to stop him. Give me just a few hours John and I promise to show you exactly how insatiable I can be. I've loved you for most of my life John and that, I promise that will never change. Be safe and make sure they don't go all crazy and ruin my Sanctuary, our Sanctuary again."

She kissed him one last time and walked through the yellow-orange haze of light.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Speeding up Time and Learning Something New-ish**

Victorian London remained the same as in her memory; even down to the gaslights that lit the cobblestone streets. She knew exactly where to go: to Worth's lab and then to the hospital Worth had taken Imogene. She had to kill him or at least stop him from giving his daughter the cure.

Her stomach grumbled. She suddenly wished she had had the insight and retrospect to eat something before time traveling. She felt slightly nauseas as well and wondered fleetingly why before she realized she should put her gun away and get the hell out of the street.

Strangers leering at her always made her nervous and weary.

The nausea did not decrease. She soon found herself dry heaving on the sidewalk. Chalking it up to side effects of time travel, she briskly walked to the London Sanctuary.

This was the year and month James had forced her to take a vacation in Greece. But it wasn't till thirty years later that she found she could love him as she had once loved John.

She figured she had enough time to change, though perhaps she would nix the corset and all the extra clothing out of her wardrobe.

The Sanctuary was two miles away but she could not risk taking a carriage. She hid in the shadows trying her best not to be seen.

Something moved in her lower abdomen and kicked. "BLOODY HELL!" A string of unprintable words rang through her mind.

The words that were printable went something like this: 'Oh good God, Worth went back in time and the f-ing bastard must have sped it back up once he arrived. To hell with finding a dress, I'll wear one of James's dress shirts and a loose fitting skirt. This won't fit me for long.'

It took her an hour to get to the Sanctuary and properly dressed. By the time she got to Worth's lab she looked six months pregnant and unable to hide the fact she was with child.

Panic flew through her veins like fire. She couldn't have a child now. But she was slowly coming to accept the fact she didn't have much of a choice.

There he stood in all his murderous glory. Worth was fiddling with the Clororim device, not paying attention at all to his surroundings.

A shot rang out, hitting him squarely in the chest.

The words he was going to say—something and somewhere along the lines of: "Really Helen did Time catch up to you?" He obviously didn't get the chance to say it, but somehow she knew he would have had he had.

The time device had June 18th 2001 3:00 PM. "Perfect just the time I need."

She pushed the button and hoped to God it was the correct one. As soon as she pressed it she felt a pool of wetness around her feet. "REALLY? If I hadn't have killed him I would do it again. This…is…ridiculous!"

Helen landed in her Sanctuary directly in next to her lab table in the main lab. She grabbed the nearest walkie and held onto the lab table until her knuckles were white as a contraction tore through her body.

"Henry take down the EM shield and contact John. He's at the UK Sanctuary."

"Doc what's wrong?"

"Tell John to hurry and please have Will prep the infirmary and the NICU."

"Doc why am I doing this?"

"Do as…I say…NOW!"

Henry knew a yelling and angry Helen Magnus would not be good for anyone, so he did as he was told as quickly as he could.

John popped next to her. His look of surprise would have made her laugh hysterically had she not been in such excruciating pain.

"Helen how did? What happened?"

"Worth sped up time…the baby is yours…oh God John it…hurts."

"You were only gone four hours."

"I know. Please take me to the infirmary."

Helen grabbed his shirt, her nails digging into his skin as a different sort of scream was ripped out of her throat.

Will almost ran into them as they suddenly appeared in the infirmary.

"William she's in labor, call the doctor from…" John looked at Helen. He had no idea who to call; and Helen was in no position to talk coherently.

"Help me get her in a gown and see where she's at."

"John I have to…push."

In all her years of knowing John Druitt he had never looked as scared as he did now.

"It's too late for a doctor John. My water has already broken." John helped her into a gown; ignoring Will's boggy eyes and help her onto the bed; spreading her legs—(not for the first time that day).

"Bloody Hell Helen you have to push. I see the head."

"I'm never sleeping with you again."

"I don't have a problem sleeping on the couch."

"That's…not…what…I meant."

"You SLEPT with him?"

"Many times Will…shut up…and get…the….NICU ready."

A scream could be heard echoing into Henry's ears and bounced off the walls.

"There you go just a couple more."

"I despise you…John…Druitt."

"That's not what you said four hours ago when you married me."

"I want a…divorce!"

"You'll change your mind when this is over."

"Don't tell me what I'll do."

"One more and I promise you'll be done."

Another sequence of words escaped her mouth, none which are at all appropriate when written.

"Good Helen one more little push and our child will be here."

"I'd punch you again! OH GOD DAMN YOU!"

A cry, healthy and loud filled the infirmary.

"We have a son!" John beamed at his wife, with a laugh as he held up their son.

"He has your hair darling."

"Oh John he has your eyes. I love you so much."

"This has to be the quickest birth ever. You guys had sex evidently many times, where married, and had a child in less than seven hours. No one can top that."

Helen and John looked at each other and then back to Will.

"Actually Will H.G. Wells did when she wrote The Time Machine. The record is two hours—how long it took her to write the book as well."

Will rolled his eyes and sighed. Of course H.G. Wells was really a woman.

"What's his name?"

"I was thinking Carter Gregory Druitt. Do you like the name John?"

"I love it; now rest Helen while Will takes care of Carter. We have a son Helen and I feel better than I have in a century. The creature really is gone thanks to that lightning storm on our roof we got caught in. And I have you for all eternity and now a son. I have never been so happy in my life."

"I know John, I love you too. I can't believe it; everything that William said is true. I think we may have overdone it this time don't you think? "

"Overdoing it, ah not so much. I think we did the inevitable, just a bit faster than normal. But then we never were normal were we? And I you adore you and Carter Helen. For all eternity, for all eternity."


End file.
